The Agency
by Arcmelos
Summary: Extended summary in the beginning of chapter one. Percy is an Agent for a secret organisation called Olympus, he is assigned to watch over Luke and Ethan, minions of Kronos, who deals in drug, weaponry and prostitution of women deals. Annabeth is an bystander who is dating Luke and knows nothing of his double life. Nico is Percy's partner what happens? I own nothing but the plot
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to 'The Agency,' this story is about Percy being an Agent for a secret organisation called Olympus, he is assigned to watch over Luke and Ethan, minions of Kronos, who deals in drug, weaponry and prostitution of women deals. Annabeth is an innocent bystander who is dating Luke and knows nothing of his double life. Nico is Percy's partner but they both prefer to work alone. Can they find a way to work as a team? Will Love conquer all and break the barriers of Percy and Nico that the Agency has maintained with since the day they were born? Will Annabeth and Percy get together? Will Nico and Thalia get together? There is only one way to find out. You are all extremely lucky that this is here, my computer broke yesterday and all of my college, stories and everything else is on that laptop. Dad got me a new one today thankfully so here is chapter one! Enjoy and Review. Arcmelos**

**Chapter One - Percy -**

I stood in the firing range like I did every day in the afternoon. It was a hot Sunday afternoon and I had just finished my training in the gym with Beckendorf. I was using my ear muffs and goggles accordingly as I shot the head, heart and lungs of the moving metal targets with my bronze Desert Eagle. I smiled at my perfect aim, and released the empty magazine from the slot and placing it in my leather holster, on the other side my .357 magnum revolver hung from my hip. I removed my ear muffs to hear the sound of slow clapping. I turned, removing the protective glasses and smiled as I saw my mentor, Chiron, standing behind grinning.

"Well done. Well done, Perseus. You are improving each time I see you." He smiled.

I winced at my full name, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Percy Jackson and I am 17 years old. I work at a Secret Agency called Olympus, as all of the chairman make up 13 high and mighty 'gods' as they liked to be called. Probably because they are like the modern day gods of Olympus from Greek Mythology. They all share their names to hide their true identity. My father, Poseidon, is one of the founders to Olympus along with Hades, Nico's father who is a friend of mine, and Zeus. My mother, Sally Jackson, is the most kind and generous person you would ever meet. Where she's in the agency too I hardly see my parents, and it does hurt sometimes being cut off from them, but we always see each other in the cafeteria where we all sit with our family on to the big three, their descriptions are as how you would expect with their names, each controls a certain aspect in the Agency. Zeus controls the air traffic within the agency, helicopters, planes, UAVs anything to do with the sky belongs to him. Poseidon controls the sea, the Seals, subs, boats again anything and everything with the water. Hades subject consists of him dealing with all the things underground. Scouting routes, underground Missile control, bunkers, mines and such. The rest have jobs as, medics, ground support, battle strategy, blacksmith/weapons forger and more.

"Thanks Chiron, I learnt from the best." I returned the smile as he patted my shoulder.

"And a fine shooter I have made of you." He wrapped his arm around me and began walking towards his office as he spoke.

"Now you have an assignment, following up on some leads to stop Kronos for good." I nodded for him to continue.

We entered his large office, and he pulled his white leather office chair back. Bit of an odd colour for an office chair but I shrugged it off as my ADHD side of me started kicking in. I pulled out the other white leather office chair and sat opposite him, my leg bouncing.

"Now, we have taught you what we can here but it is time for you to start high school. You will be attending Goode High as you scout out and watch over two targets."

He handed me a file with pictures inside the sleeve showing a teenage boy, around my age, with bleach blonde hair and a scar running down the side of his face. He had sparkling blue eyes, but it wasn't the thing I was meant to be concentrating on. He was giving another teenager, an asian boy with an... Eye patch? Little strange. Luke was handing him a package. They were in broad daylight, but to many people were rushing past to notice.

"You are to watch over them and to keep your identity a secret. Now, they will know what you look like in your gear as well as your code name but they do not know your full name. Along with Nico-"

I cut him off, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Nico?" I asked surprised. Sure we are friends but we never work together. We like to work on our own, and Chiron knows that.

Chiron caught on with my thoughts, "You need two people watching them, get close to them. Listen to them, try to get in on some of their deals, when offered. Then when the time is right to strike, we will." I nodded in thought. That made sense.

Chiron, gave me a slip of paper with the address of the safe house on and wished me luck as I walked to the door to see Nico standing outside. A sullen look on his face like always, "Hey Perce." He greeted.

I smiled and nodded, "Hey. We better get ready. I assume you know?" I raised a questioning eyebrow.

He nodded and we strolled over to our dorm where we stayed when we weren't on assignments or training. I packed up my stuff I needed into a duffle bag, clothes. Check. M4 Carbine and spare magazines and bullets for my pistols. Check. Nico glanced up and scoffed at me. I shrugged and pulled out Riptide from the side of my thigh. It was my Dads old 15 inch combat bowie knife he used in one of his assignments years ago. It was bronze with a trident etched into the blade, the blade itself, still as sharp as cut throat razor after so many years. I placed it back in its sheath and placed it on top of the M4 under the clothes. I packed my shaver, shaving foam and tooth brush and zipped up the bag. I walked into the bathroom to have a quick shower, and returned fully dressed. I slipped on my leather jacket as Nico did the same, and adjusted my drying mess of raven black pulled on our black Ray Bans and exchanged a look at our room we wouldn't be seeing for a while.

We picked up our ready packed backpack and slung them onto our shoulders, duffle bags in hand. We stepped out into the large gleaming white garage where all the agents vehicles were. I walked over to my midnight black mustang GT, Blackjack, and Nico walked over to his Harley. He kicked started the bike as I started the engine. The two of us started on our way to the safe house, ready for what awaits the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**For this story its two chapter's every Tuesday and Wednesday, so I hope you enjoy this story! Favourite, Review and follows are appreciated. on with chapter two, **

**Chapter Two - Percy -**

We arrived at the safe house at 4pm, where we started unpacking. The safe house was stocked with, dummies, a gym, weapons cupboard behind a false wall and everyday essentials. The building looked to be like an old storage facility that had been bought by the agency, in Long Island Sound, where agents stayed for how ever long needed, in Manhattan.

For someone who has never been to school and just had an education in fighting and killing, to say I was a little nervous was an understatement. I could tell Nico was the same as he was bouncing nervously on his heels, the ADHD kicking in. I could already tell that school was going to be a bitch, having dyslexia doesn't help either. Chiron told us that we have ADHD and dyslexia because at a young age we were hardwired for ancient Greek for code language as well as Latin, so reading English was going to be a task. The ADHD is part of our battle reflex's so we can anticipate moves and move quicker under certain circumstances. How ever it does mean we can't sit still long enough so, it does have its problems.

I started training on the dummies, practicing my hand to hand combat and knife fighting techniques, after I got changed into my tank top and shorts. Soon Nico joined me and we had a fully blown fight going on, blocking, punching, kicking, throwing each other to the floor and walls. After an hour of practicing we had bruises and busted lips but we healed quickly, a healing defence that we were implemented with at a young age as test subjects. we sat down at the table and reviewed the assignment once more, whilst eating dinner.

"So you'll take Luke and I'll take Ethan?" Nico asked glancing up at me as we ate dinner and read the files.

I nodded, "Yeah, we just have to remember to keep a low profile and not blow our cover. Which reminds me, no guns on our person. We have a special compartment in the bags for one gun so." I shrugged.

Nico confirmed, "I agree, we can strap our knives to our legs, under my sock for me, you are just going to have to deal with having it around your leg and hope no one notices. Just don't wear any tight jeans." He chuckled.

I smiled and carried on reading over Luke's profile. He was 5ft 10, shorter than me, and he looked familiar. Too familiar. I couldn't place my finger on it, but I'm sure he is a son of one of the thirteen, I concluded.

"Luke maybe an ex agent, he looks like one of the Olympians." I voiced my concerns to Nico.

He scanned the profile before saying, "His father is Hermes. Not an ex agent, his mother was an agent before she went insane on an assignment."

I nodded, relieved we wouldn't get recognised. We continued studying the files until we called it a night, and collapsed onto our beds and slept for the night. I was woken by Nico shouting at me.

"PERCY GET UP, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

I glanced at my clock and rolled out of bed and padded my way to the bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth and got dressed in simple clothing, strapped Riptide around my leg and rolled the leg of the jeans over the top. Thankfully it concealed the knife. I had a pair of simple stone washed grey jeans and a white t-shirt advertising a band called Rush. I needed to blend in at this school. I threw on my combat boots, and my leather jacket before we slipped out our front door. We flicked on the light switch and stepped into our vehicles. Ray Bans on, we started up our engines, the pair roaring and grumbling to life, and drove out the main door onto the open road. It was a half an hour drive due to traffic and we arrived just before 8:45am. We parked in the school car park, passed all the turned heads, and sprinted into the school.

We probably looked lost as a guy on crutches with short curly brown hair and a goatee came up to us,

"Hey, you're the new kids right?" We nodded, "If you want to hang out with us at lunch you can, I'm Grover Underwood."

"Perseus, but every one calls me Percy." I shook his out stretched hand.

"Nico Di Angelo, call me Nico." He grinned.

"Nice to meet you, I take it you need to go find the office?" Grover questioned.

We nodded and he told us to follow him. We gave him a grateful smile and wandered through the halls, everyone whispering and staring at us as we walked. We rounded a corner to see a woman in her late thirties, brown hair with make up, standing behind a glass sliding window, talking on a Bluetooth. We knocked on the window, it slid open and the woman gave us a warm smile.

"Ah, you two must me Nico and Perseus." The woman spoke in a Canadian accent.

"Its Percy, Ma'am, and yes we are. Can we get our schedules please."

The woman nodded, "Of course, of course. Let me just get them." The woman walked off to the back where there was a filing cabinet. She rummaged through for a while muttering our names.

"Ah here we are." She pulled out two pieces of paper and handed them over to us.

"Have a nice day, and welcome to Goode." She said in a cheerful voice.

We said our thanks and walked back over to Grover. Our dyslexia was kicking in and we couldn't tell what any of it said. After a couple of seconds the words began swimming off the page. I sighed,

"Grover, can you read our schedules please, we have dyslexia." I asked, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

We gave him our schedules and his eyes widened, "They are the same apart from your chosen classes. Maths with Ms. Dodds, then English with Mr Blowfis, then double PE with Coach Hedge, and then lunch. You have the same time table as mine too. Then you both have science with Mr White, Percy has Marine Biology after with Mr Triton, Nico has Latin with Mr Brunner, and then you both have Greek to end the day, everyday actually, with Mr Brunner again."

The bell wrung once for the end of form, **Home room for the** **American's,** as he concluded and he showed us to our lockers. We put the things we didn't need in there and turned to go to first period.

"Hey Nico." I whispered. He looked over at me,

"Yeah?" He wondered, eyebrow raised.

"Isn't Ms. Dodds one of us?" I wondered. He thought about it and his eyes widened in surprise,

"Yeah she is actually, retired now but funnily enough she used to be our math teacher." He let out a short burst of laughter.

"This should be fun." I concluded as I opened the door to Maths. Ms Dodds was half way through talking when we entered,

"Now today- Ah." She froze, as she looked at us, eyes wide. We didn't like her at the agency, so we and the Stoll's used to play pranks on her.

She composed herself while we tried to stop ourselves from bursting out into laughter,

"Sorry we're late, Miss. I'm Percy Jackson and this Nico Di Angelo." I could feel every ones eyes on us, and not in a good way. They were eying us up, the girls checking us out and boys sizing us up. My gaze rested on a beautiful blonde girl with grey eyes. She was staring at us differently, not like the other girls who were mentally undressing us, but in a more analytical way. Her grey eyes would make anyone back down but I'm used to that stare from Athena. At least Blondie's eyes are prettier- I shook my head mentally. _No you can't think like that, they whipped love and feelings out of you in the Agency so this shouldn't happen_. I mentally scolded myself. Ms Dodds cleared her throat,

"Well then, take a seat. Perseus," I glared at her, "Take a seat next to Miss Chase and Nicolas, next to Miss Grace."

We both grumbled about how she used our full names, as we noticed two girls remove their bags from the chair beside them and looked up at us. Nico wandered over to the girl that had short, spikey black hair. She looked tough to be honest, she'd make a good agent, and I walked over to the blonde from earlier.

She gave me a warm smile as I situated myself next to her in the seat. I returned it and pulled out my notebooks and textbooks that were already in our lockers.

"I'm Annabeth." She whispered to my left. I shook her hand as I responded, her hands were soft. _Stop it Perseus_, I thought.

"Perseus, but everyone calls me Percy." she smiled and turned back to the front.

This was where I became lazy, Ms Dodds was teaching Nico and I the same stuff she taught us at the Agency, so we zoned out. I could tell Nico had, when he fell asleep next to the spikey haired girl, who was also asleep. I broke out into a smile and chuckled quietly. Annabeth glanced at me through the corner of her eye and turned and laughed lightly when she saw the two of them. Her laugh was really melodic and so care free. I liked her laugh. _Stop with the feelings, you can't do this, you have to focus. You can't get involved with a civilian. it's too dangerous. _I thought to myself. my defences went up and I looked over to Annabeth. Our gaze met and she saw the tension behind them.

"You okay?" she wondered, her eyes flitting all around my face.

I nodded and hummed in reply. She raised an eyebrow and returned her gaze to the front of the class. Every so often I could see her sneaking a glance at me through the corner of my eye, so I laid back in my chair and sighed. I was thinking over my assignment and how it will all go. Will it come down to assassination? Would we finally get Kronos? I need to train some more if I come face to face with the man himself. I looked down at where my knife was hidden in my leg to see part of the hilt exposed against my jeans. I stretched my leg out and returned to my thoughts. I got so lost in my thoughts that, Annabeth nudged me.

"Time to go to your next lesson. You sure your okay? You spaced out the entire lesson."

I looked up to see concerned filled, grey eyes. Why did she worry about someone she's just met? I nodded in reply. she brushed it off as we walked out the door,

"ADHD too?" she wondered as we walked around the corner, Nico behind us.

I nodded and Nico came up next to me and the Grace girl next to Annabeth.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Dyslexic too. We just transferred here, we were home schooled for a while and thought we needed a change in scenery." I told them, a complete lie but, I can't tell them we are agents now can I?

the Grace girl groaned from beside Annabeth, "English now with Blowfis." she grumbled under her breath. "I'm Thalia, by the way." she gave me a quick smile and looked me up and down. I nodded,

"Same, Nico and I have got double PE after." Then our eyes widened in shock, we forgot about our knives. I bit my and pulled Nico into the nearest toilet, after mumbling a 'be right back.' The girls gave us a quizzical look and stopped outside the door to wait for us. we checked each of the stalls before entering two of them and pulling out our weaponry. We placed them in our secret compartments and exited the toilets,

"Thanks for waiting, you didn't have to." Nico smiled.

Thalia waved it off, "No problem, you don't know where to go anyway." She smiled, with that we all made our way to English. What we didn't expect was who would be in the lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgot to do this, I own nothing but the plot! Only 6 days! I want it now, I am at college when Blood of Olympus comes so I have to get it before I leave at 10am. I can then read it on the bus, any way on with the story!**

**Chapter Three - Nico - **

This morning was quite eventful, I got to know Thalia for about five minutes and then we both fell asleep in maths, forgot about our weaponry and had to put it somewhere secure. We then headed for English where we met the goons for the first time. What we didn't expect how ever, was that Annabeth was Luke's girlfriend. Her face literally lit up at the sight of him, we watched as she approached his desk and kissed his cheek, with a big grin on her face. I glanced over at Percy and was taken aback at what I saw. He looked down right pissed. There was a flash of jealousy that passed over his face, his eye twitched and he subconsciously went for his leg, but remembered that it wasn't there and scratched it instead. I nudged him with my shoulder as we sat at our seats at the back and gave him a quizzical look. big mistake. His defence went straight up and locked out for the rest of the lesson. I sighed as the lesson came to completion and we headed down to the changing rooms. We got changed into our work out gear we always wear, black tank top with shorts. It would be an understatement if a few people were looking at us as we entered. Oh no, we had the entire class looking at us, boy's seething at us and the girls checking us out. I chuckled at the fact we rolled our eyes simultaneously. A man came in after us in a coaches uniform with a megaphone and a whistle.

"Okay cupcakes! Listen up!" Coach Hedge yelled down the megaphone. He was a short man about 5 foot tall, "Assault course time! Pair up."

Naturally Percy and I were together in PE and then we found ourselves standing with Annabeth, Thalia, Luke and Ethan. Grover later joined us but sat out due to his condition. Two others came over, a pretty girl with kaleidoscopic eyes and brown hair, a lock of it in a braid. She must have been a descendant of an Indian tribe, she looked Cherokee? and a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes, like Thalia, and had a scar on his upper lip. I felt as if someone had stabbed me, a feeling I know all to well, with a knife when I saw her hugging the boy. Whoa, what the hell was that? I thought.

"Hey little bro." Thalia teased.

I mentally sighed with relief. _Wait what? I can't honestly be falling for her can I? That was meant to be whipped out of us. now I know how Percy must have felt. Wait. That means he must like Annabeth if the same thing just happened to me? _I wondered. I brushed it off as we got to know them, Jason and Piper. After some time, Hedge yelled at us to line up at the beginning of the assault course. Easy, Percy and I do this all the time back at HQ. I lined up on the starting line and glanced over at Percy. He grinned at me to my left and held his fingers up, 3. 2. 1. He waved his hand and I took off over the tyres. Vertically, and horizontally up the monkey bars, and dropped to the floor, with a crouch roll, instantly breaking out into a run. I sprinted at the wall we were meant to climb over. Instead I ran to the wall adjacent and ran sideways along the wall, assassins creed style, and over the top. I climbed up the rope ladder to the top of the ledge where there was a button to stop the timer. All the while War Pigs by Black Sabbath playing in my head. There was stunned silence as I slid down the rope, Percy was grinning at me still and mouthed, 'Awesome.' I hadn't even broke a sweat. Percy stood next to me and mumbled,

"could'a made it less obvious." I chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"You're up Perce, Don't disappoint." he gave me his signature lopsided grin that would make all the ladies swoon, if we were allowed to do that, and moved his head from side to side, warming up the muscles. He took off into a sprint as I watched him do the exact same stuff I had done, adding a roll over the wall after he ran up the one next to it, and slammed his fist onto the button after climbing up the rope. We high-fived and turned to the stunned crowd,

"A minute. You passed it in a minute." Coach whispered to us, utterly speechless. Not our best time, but this one was our first on a pretty basic one. We wandered back over to Thalia and the others who were staring at us, like the rest speechless.

"That. Was. Fucking Awesome." Thalia grinned at us, "Where did you learn to do that?" she wondered.

"Camp." We both shrugged and said in unison.

The rest of the lesson went pretty quickly and it was now time for lunch, the only problem was that someone stole our shirts when we came out from the showers. "Really?" I questioned, looking at our empty locker of clothes, but our trousers, socks and shoes remained. Our bags in hand as we looked at each other.

"I swear, I'm just going to go ballistic if I catch who ever did this." Percy seethed. We sighed and collected up our things and walked through the cafeteria, where it was currently lunch and the only route to get to the car park. As we entered the room went completely silent. Everyone stared, wide eyed at us as we walked down the centre row, in nothing but our trousers, socks and shoes. We had all the obvious slutty girls looking at us, as if we were going to be their next one night stand, the odd occasional wink and wolf whistle heard, and then there were the others who looked at us sympathetically. Annabeth and Thalia in particular, Thalia putting up a contest with colour, between her face and a tomato. Annabeth's cheeks were a slight shade of pink as she bit her lip looking at Percy, who in return got a glare from Luke, completely oblivious to his girlfriend checking him out. The thing I found most funny was how no one seemed to notice the absolute pissed off looks on our faces as we threw open the double doors out towards the car park.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Nico -**

I was thankful there were spare shirts in the back of Percy's car, for when he was doing stake outs, and we roamed back into the cafeteria. Everybody was talking about us, like 'Did you see their abs? -Dreamy sigh-' or 'I bet I can sleep with the raven haired boy before you can with the obsidian black haired kid.' Wow people were that low. We grumbled as we walked to the back of the lunch hall and took a seat at an empty table, I pulled out my lunch and kicked up my combat boots onto the chair opposite. I saw Percy shooting glances at Annabeth and Luke every now and again, until their eyes met. Annabeth blushed but Percy kept his stare on her, shifting it to Luke who was laughing at something Ethan said. I pulled out my phone the Agency gave to us and started telling Chiron about our first half of the day, seeing Luke and Ethan, Luke having a girlfriend who is oblivious to his double life, until Percy kneed me from under the table. I glared at him and looked up to see Grover, Luke, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper and Ethan heading over to us, grins on their faces.

"thought we should give you guy's some company. You seem pretty lonely." Thalia stated as she sat beside me.

Annabeth sat opposite Percy, smiling at him slightly. He just turned away from her and took a sudden interest in his food. I frowned at him and glanced at Annabeth, who was giving me a confused look. I just shrugged at him as I tuned back into the conversation Thalia and Grover were having. They were talking about what just happened with us.

"Who do you think would steal your shirts?" Annabeth wondered, she stared at me for a second and a little longer to Percy, something hidden in her eyes as she blushed a tinge of pink, who was still looking at his food.

I noticed she kept sneaking glances over at Percy while he just glared at his bag. Oh boy, I know that look. I jabbed his leg and nodded subtly to the door when he looked at me, anger, hatred and. Was that jealousy in his hard gaze? He got the hint and stood up abruptly, pulling his bag with him and striding towards the car park doors. The conversation stopped mid sentence,

"What's wrong with Percy?" Luke wondered.

"Probably having one of his episodes he doesn't like people touching his stuff, so when he gets pissed off he just grunts and looks like he's going to hit something. It could also be about the fact that he wasn't really loved any where, neither of us were. Where ever we went, we were hated and then now we're loved because of how we look. If I'm guessing correctly..."

I was cut off by the sound of a V8 Engine leaving the car park and roaring down the street, "Yup. He's about to go do something he'll regret." I sighed as the others just looked at me quizzically. So much for day one of the assignment.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, I gotta go calm him down." I sighed. Thalia just looked at me curiously and I brushed it off. I stood up after collecting my bags and walked off towards my locker. I placed my duffel bag in there and all my books from this morning. I was about to leave when I saw Thalia and Annabeth standing behind me, determined looks on their faces. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"What's really up with Percy?" Annabeth asked, concern in her eyes and a mix of some other emotion.

"I'm telling the truth but to be honest even I don't know what's up with him at the moment. He's looked like that ever since period two." I told them as I walked over to my bike. I heard a low whistle from behind,

"Nice bike." Thalia complimented. I smiled as Annabeth asked something,

"Where's he gone then if you said he's going to go do something he'll regret?" Again concern and worry in her eyes. Why did she care so much about someone she just met?

I sat on the seat and started the engine, the bike rumbling to life, "back to camp." I lied. I know all to well where he is going. Back to the safe house to beat up and slash the dummies. I grinned at Thalia as she smiled and waved,

"I'll see you tomorrow, tell the others I said bye." Thalia smiled and nodded, before she said,

"Try not to kill yourself death breath." She smiled playfully. I just blinked, confused, as did Annabeth. I hummed in response as I pulled out of the car park and onto the main road, following the road back to the safe house. what's with the nickname? is that a thing that girls do to friends? Yeah that must be it. As I reached the safe house I saw Percy's mustang carelessly parked in the garage. I sighed and walked into the door to find Percy hacking at the dummies with Riptide. I turned the music down that he was blaring,

"DUDE!" I yelled, he turned around his gaze still hard, "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" I continued. He huffed in annoyance and threw the bowie knife at the dummies face behind him without looking. He dropped down on the sofa, head in his hands,

"I have no idea. I have never felt like this on an assignment before. What ever it is, it's not meant to be there." He mumbled into his hands. I sighed and sat next to him,

"You like Annabeth don't you." He was about to deny it but I beat him to it, "Don't even think about lying to me Perseus, we have been friends since we were four years old, when that sort of thing was whipped out of us. We aren't meant to feel compassion or love, we are meant to be robots. A new breed of Agents, prototypes with the whole healing capabilities and such. I saw the look of jealousy on your face." I glared at him to challenge my word, but he only sighed.

"I think it's worse than liking her, I think I've fallen for her. I mean how is that even possible? Less than twenty four hours of knowing her and I've already fallen for her. Now I know she is with the fucking assignment, I just snapped. I need to report this to the Agency and tell them I can't do this assignment." he was about to make a move for the main secure phone line, but I pulled him back into the chair.

"Your not alone in this you know. I think I've fallen for Thalia." I told him.

**Cliff hanger. Well not really, but meh. Next Tuesday will be 5 and 6. Tomorrow and Friday, will be one chapter for Internet Dating.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I forgot to mention, this is going to be Percy and Nico POV's with the odd occasional Annabeth and Thalia. They won't be as long as the Percy's or Nico's. Unless you want them to be, let me know. Anyway on with Chapter Five because I got bored. You only get one too due to it not being a Tuesday or Wednesday,**

**Chapter Five - Annabeth -**

Okay, this honestly can't be happening. You have a freaking boyfriend Annabeth, you can't fall for the new kid. I don't know why I acted like that to him, Luke is my boyfriend so why did I stare at Percy and blush? His amazing sea green eyes that resembles the ocean. The emotion behind them when he is calm reflects the sea and when he was angry it reflected a storm at sea. His perfectly sculptured body- What?! Where did that come from? I have never thought about anyone in that way, not even Luke! I don't think I have ever shown someone so much concern in my short life, I don't think I've ever shown any to Luke when I don't hear from him in a long time. I just let him get on with whatever he's doing. He's secretive about what he does and we have never gone as far as the 'L' word yet. It's been nearly a year, he's secretive and never lets me into his life outside of school. So why do I care so much about a guy I just met? Surely I can't have fallen for him, it's been not even a full day. Is it even possible to fall for another guy when I'm already dating? I groaned in thought and looked over at Thalia.

**-Thalia -**

I honestly don't know what is going on with me, I have never taken an interest in a boy before and then Nico shows up out of nowhere and then, BAM! There is new feelings and emotions inside of my head. I even gave him a nickname, _what's wrong with you Thalia? You barely know the guy and you've given him a nickname? _I sighed as I sat in last period by myself, Annabeth sitting on the other side of the room with Luke, waiting for the bell to ring so I could go home and think about something other than Nico. They are really odd, Percy and Nico. Something is definitely off with them. Nico said that they are unloved where ever they go, why is that? Who wouldn't love them? They are the best looking guys in this place- There I go again! All I can think about is Nico. Great. Just great. I think I've fallen for death breath. I groan as the bell rings and I all but sprint out of the room towards my locker.

**-Percy –**

The next day I felt slightly better than the day before, I just had to try and stay away from Annabeth. Which was going to be a task considering she's going out with the assignment. I groaned as I rolled out of bed and hopped into the shower and stood there for what seemed like hours. The water always calmed me down and helped me think. We came to the conclusion yesterday that we would just ignore the feelings and act as if it was just any ordinary assignment. I soon ventured out into the bedroom and looked around. I picked up some clean clothes to wear and made my way down stairs to the kitchen where I made myself some pop-tarts. Nico soon joined me down stairs,

"I might faint, you're up extremely early for once." Nico stated swiping one of my pop-tarts. I batted at his hand, but he shoved it unceremoniously into his mouth, a smug grin plastered onto his face,

"Couldn't sleep last night. Kept thinking." I grumbled as I took my plate over to kitchen sink. Nico sighed as he pulled his bag up from the sofa, where he dumped it next to mine yesterday.

"At least we can act as if we aren't feeling how we are." Nico sighed.

"You can, I can't. I practically have to see her everywhere seen as her and the assignment are dating. I honestly don't understand feelings. They just get in the way, like my one trait, I'm too loyal, I can't let anything happen to anyone I know friend wise or work wise. My jobs would be so much more easier if I didn't have that trait." I grumbled as I walked to the door, picking up my bags in the process. We were driving down the street to Goode high when a black Cadillac cavalcade came screeching around the corner. A man in a black suit and mask over his face leaned out of the window and started to open fire with an AA12 fully automatic shotgun. We shot off down the road, Nico in front of me so he was protected while cars swerved to avoid the bullets that were ramming in the back off my mustang at 300 rounds per minute. One hit my rear tyre and I slid around into a drift, facing head on at the oncoming Cavalcade. I slammed the gear into reverse and smashed the window with the butt of my desert eagle and started firing blind shots at the windscreen and man leaning out of window.

I was thankful that my windscreen was bullet proof, but against a highly powerful shotgun, it wouldn't last long. I could see that the entire car was covered in bullet holes and was thankful when I saw the body of the man leaning out of the car, fall out of the car with holes peppered around his chest. Thank you Nico. I strategically reversed down an alley way, using the reverse camera and found it was a dead end.

"SHIT!" I yelled as the Cadillac came into the entrance way. I slammed my fist onto the steering wheel in annoyance. No escaping this one. Nico was nowhere in sight.

"There's no escape Agent 3." A man yelled from the driver seat. An obvious worker of Kronos. I got a better look at the car. The license plate read, Othrys, his corporation that was displayed on all his cars. The car slowly advance towards me in the large stretch of road to where I was sat. I put it in gear yelling,

"Balls to it!" and charged at the Cadillac in a game of chicken.

**Cliff Hanger….. Hope you enjoyed this you have to wait for the next chapter on Tuesday. Review, follow and favourite, it helps me out a lot considering I'm meant to be doing college coursework! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Meh, I lied. I might just update this when ever I feel like it. Anyway, tomorrow is the day! Today I'm kind of sick and it doesn't help with it being my mums birthday today. I went into college at 1045 had one lesson and decided to leave because I felt like crap. And the best thing, I have to go out for dinner tonight, -cough sarcasm cough-, so yeah I'm currently sitting here writing out a load of chapters for this and Internet Dating, check it out if you haven't read it, and am really bored. I'm rambling so on with the chapter.**

**Chapter Six - Percy -**

I charged at full speed towards the Cadillac and they charged too. Another man leaned out of the window with a SCAR H, military grade, and started shooting at the nearly broken windscreen. 300 yards from hitting the car, I quickly started up the remote detonation system on the car. Sorry Blackjack. I dived out of the car at the last second, the car exploding on impact as I dived and rolled down an alleyway, landing awkwardly on my wrist. Shrapnel from the cars and things in the surrounding area scattering around me, and nearby. The alleyway was barely big enough for me to roll down and when I stood I saw the flaming wreckage of my most prized possession and one of Kronos' Cadillac. I looked at my wrist, which was pointing to the left more than it should and slammed it against the wall. I screamed in pain as it was relocated into the socket and staggered out of the alleyway. I must have looked like I was dragged through hell backwards. People were giving me strange looks as I staggered over to a café down the road and into the bathroom. The employees just looked at me, mouths wide and some customers screamed at the sight of my weapons.

"FEDERAL AGENT, CALM DOWN!" I yelled as I flashed my badge, and waltzed into the bathroom. I stared into the mirror looking at my reflection. My crisp white shirt was covered in blood and, I hadn't noticed it before, but I had a shard of glass sticking out of my chest, a little to close to my heart. I took a deep breath a ripped it out of my chest, blood following suit and oozing out onto my shirt. I started feeling faint and looked at my phone I had placed on the sink. I started a group call to Nico and Chiron. I waited a while, clutching the countertop while I waited for them to answer. Nico answered first,

"DUDE. Don't do that to me Perce, I just saw your Stang. Where are you?" He breathed a sigh of relief. I cleared my throat, it felt really dry. I washed my hands, before cupping some water to my lips, not caring that it wasn't proper drinking water. I gasped as I finished it before answering,

"Starbucks down the road from the car, I'm in the bathroom, need medikit." I breathed just as Chiron answered. I gave Chiron the run down on what just happened and I needed a replacement vehicle.

"It's good to know you are safe, Kronos must be preparing something as he was sending his workers after many of our agents. No fatalities for us, just injuries like you." Chiron told me as Nico entered and started patching me up. Now if you are wondering about the whole healing thing, it only applies if the cut isn't deep, and I think having a shard of glass pretty close to your heart counts as deep. Nico brushed some cleaning alcohol onto the cuts on my arms and face while I talked to Chiron. It was about 845am when Chiron hung up. I groaned at the thought of having to use a different car. I had Blackjack since I was fifteen, using it on some assignments, my first car that my father bought me. There would be a replacement waiting for me at the safe house when I return there after school. I walked over to where Nico's bike was when he finished cleaning my cuts and gave me a clean set of clothes that he bought down the street at American Apparel, we set off towards school. We were both on edge, keeping an eye on the mirrors and the sides in case of another attack. We slowed down to about 10 MPH when we were nearing the car park gates,

"You did something you regretted and wreaked you mustang, got it?" Nico said sternly. I didn't argue, he told me that, that was what he said to the others yesterday when I stormed off. I hopped off of his bike and walked towards the main school doors. We missed form, homeroom, again; and were now making our way to Maths after I picked up some more textbooks and ensuring to the woman from yesterday I was fine and just got into a car accident on the way home from school yesterday. I walked into the room and a stunned silence was evident was I walked over to the back where there was an empty seat. As soon as I took my seat, there were murmurs coming from the class and I could see Nico sitting next to Thalia, no doubt telling her what happened, and I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. I had Riptide and my weapons under Nico's bike seat and on his bike seen as there was no where else to put them due to my bags being destroyed. I heard the chair next to me scrape along the floor and then the shuffling of someone sitting down. I caught the whiff of lemon shampoo and opened my right eye to see Annabeth sitting there with a worried look drawn across her face, and her princess curls framing the worried look. I closed my eye again as she asked,

"You okay? You look... Terrible."

I chuckled and mumbled, "I'm fine, just did something I regret and totalled my car."

I could still feel the pain in my chest, I winced and ran my hand along the cut. I could still feel her grey eyed stare on me until I heard her gasp. I looked over at her, eyebrows scrunched in confusion, to see her mouth hanging open and eyes brimming with tears. She wasn't however looking at my face, she was looking at where the glass impaled into my chest, and my hand. I glanced down to see a thick red substance seeping through my shirt, and on my hand. Nico hadn't done a good job, there was still glass in my chest. I sighed and stood up, walking over to the door. I glared at Nico and he just gave me a curious look before he saw the stain. He winced and mouthed 'sorry' and I walked out of the door. I didn't hear a click and the next thing I knew I had Annabeth standing next to me. I eyed her curiously as I tried to block out the 'impure,' as they called it at the Agency, thoughts of her.

"I'm coming with you, in case you fall or something." She mumbled. I walked to the left and she followed.

"Where are you going, nurse's office is this way." she stated, pointing in the direction. Her beautiful grey eyes, filled with concern and some other emotion, I never was good at reading emotions, were staring at me as I ground to a halt and raised an eyebrow,

"Don't need that, I need something else." I mumbled as I turned around and walked out of the double doors. "I suggest you don't follow me for this part, it'll make you squirm." I continued. I saw her shrug and I sighed and walked over to Nico's bike. The guns were hidden in a compartment under the helmet and Riptide was strapped to the side of the bike.

"Okay, do not freak out okay? it's not what you think its for and what I'm going to do." I saw her nod slightly, but I could see the hesitation in her movement. "I need you to stand in front of me and hold this mirror."

I took off the bikes mirror, detachable thank goodness, and handed it to her. I winced as I pulled the top over my head. I could hear her gasp and when the shirt was above my head, she was blushing but also looked a tad sick,

"Did warn you." I smirked. She rolled her eyes but kept her eyes fixated onto my hands, "Please do not freak out, I'm not going to do anything with it to you, I just had a feeling I had glass inside me still when I woke up this morning. Do not freak out, faint, run or anythi-"

"Alright I get it." She smiled but it was nervous smile. I pulled out Nico's combat knife, a 10 inch blade, and her eyes widened in fear, "Do not move the mirror." I told her clearly. she was shaking but she nodded and I sighed, placing it back in the holster briefly.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and I felt electricity spark through them. She tensed but relaxed instantly,

"I swear, I will not harm you. I just brought this along with me in case I needed it." I lied. Well about the last part anyway. "You may want to look away." I continued.

Thankfully we were behind one of the buildings with a lot of other cars around. She closed her eyes and she was still shaking, I pulled out the knife and made a larger incision into my skin, cutting the stiches in the process. I hissed at the pain and I saw Annabeth flinch, still looking a bit pale, but she was fine. I gingerly placed the knife on the seat of the bike and I stuck my index finger and middle finger into the opening, feeling around for the glass. after about half a minute, I was pricked by something sharp and grabbed it by the tip and slowly pulled it out. I bit my lip hard to stop myself from crying out in pain and ripped the glass out at the last second. I grunted in pain and dropped the shard, roughly two inches long. It had clearly snapped off of the one from this morning. My hands were shaking and covered in blood and I pulled out the medikit from Nico's seat and started stitching myself up, with the help of the mirror. I cleaned the wound, before and after, with the rubbing alcohol and placed everything back where it belonged after.

"You can open your eyes now." I whispered, loud enough to hear. I was cleaning the blade with a rag and I had cleaned the blood off of my hand and chest with some water that was in the kit. She opened her eyes slowly, and placed the mirror on the seat. She gripped the handle and her legs wobbled. She closed her eyes and slumped forward, towards the pavement,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I mumbled as I dropped the knife into its sheath and caught her in my arms. She opened her eyes and I saw by far the most beautiful thing ever, she looked truly amazing, they way she glanced up at me through her eyelashes. That was when we noticed how close we were. We eyed each others lips, and she started to lean in and I mirrored her movement, _STOP, STOP, STOP! _My brain yelled at me, our lips were inches away...

**MUWHAHAHAHAHA, Cliff Hanger! Hope you enjoyed it, this is all a part of the story line so if you are like, why is she cool with what she just saw, she might be or might not. Find out next chapter, tomorrow or Wednesday. Thanks for reading, Review, Follow and Favourite. Arcmelos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just finished reading Blood of Olympus, I won't give any spoilers but it was a good book. Disappointing ending and no Annabeth and Percy POV's what so ever. Still good read. Also I hope you all don't kill me when you read this and for it being late, but as I said all a part of the plot. Internet Dating will be uploaded after this. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven - Percy -**

We were inches apart and my brain was still telling me to pull back. Things were building up inside of me, things I have never felt before: Love, Compassion, satisfied? Our lips touched in the most gentle kiss possible, testing out the waters before it slowly built up. I'm not sure what it was but it felt... right. I could feel sparks of electricity running through my body as our lips danced together. Then I became self concious, it was my first kiss. _Damn I sound like a frigging Aphrodite child at the Agency, meant to fall in love with the enemy and break their hearts, killing them in the process. _I felt her smile in the kiss, possibly wanting this for sometime, how that's even possible I'm not sure. One. Day. It had been a day. I felt like I should smile too, but this was a complete new experience, I wasn't meant to feel these sort of feelings. We pulled apart after maybe twenty seconds? I wasn't counting so how would I know? We looked at each other, she had a faint smile on her face, even though she just technically cheated on her boyfriend, and my expression? Stone cold. I was still trying to process what just happened when there was a noise from behind. Nico was stood there with a confused expression on his face,

"You okay? You've both been gone for about half an hour." Nico stated, as he eyed us both, his eyes shifting every five seconds waiting for an answer. I cleared my throat,

"Fine, she was about to head back, I need to go back home and get another shirt, mind if I take your bike?" I wondered. He nodded and mumbled,

"Yeah, just don't trash it." He threw the keys over his shoulder as he retreated back over to the main building. Annabeth looked at me still, still smiling and was about to say something when I beat her to it,

"It didn't happen, you have a boyfriend and I don't want to get involved with someone else's relationship, we are better off as friends." I said truthfully as I kick started the bike. Annabeth looked like she was about to protest, but I just gave her a look to say 'don't try it, it won't work.' She nodded and mumbled,

"Yeah, that's true. Didn't happen. Got it." She sounded disheartened but she turned on her heels and walked off back to the main building, following Nico's footsteps. Her shoulders were sagged and I turned back around to start my journey home. After keeping an eye on my surroundings in case of another attack, I made it back to the safe house, intact as well as making sure that I wasn't followed, I parked up next to a black monaro pick up, and turned off the engine. I picked up the bike and strapped it into the rear of the car before entering the house to find clean clothes. I rummaged through the chest of drawers until I found an orange t-shirt and slipped it on over my head. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and entered the car. Inside there was a note saying,

_**Perseus, try not to destroy this car. From Poseidon. **_

I chuckled as I threw the note into the bin in the corner. I started up the engine, the car rumbled to life as I pulled out of the garage and headed back to school. After an hour of being stuck in traffic I made my way to the lunch room where I waited for everyone to come out of PE, no point in going seen as, A) I have no gym clothes, and B) I had five minutes till the end of the lesson. My mind ran over this morning. Why was Annabeth so level headed about the fact I had a knife, well Nico had a knife, why was she so cool about it? Why in Hades had I kissed her? It felt right but why? I wasn't meant to feel this way. I was brought out of my thoughts by a dishevelled looking Nico. His hair was sticking up in every direction and he looked... Flustered?

"You okay there Nico? You look out of it." I glanced behind him to see Thalia, who looked exactly the same way, except she was smiling. Luke followed soon after and then Ethan, Piper and Jason. Five minutes passed but no Annabeth. I glanced over at Nico who still looked a little flustered but had regained some of his composure as he flattened down his mess of obsidian hair, in a not so subtle way. He caught my eye and shrugged, guessing my question.

"So Nico you never answered me, why do you look like you just got caught with your pants down?" I wondered. I was completely clueless to the fact I might have been teasing him, but Thalia caught my eye, then Nico's and blushed. I was still clueless. I just gave them both a confused look and returned back to looking at my phone. I was mindlessly flipping it in my hand as the others were talking. I was still thinking about this morning, my ADHD playing up, as I thought about the kiss. I was once again brought out of my thoughts when someone snapped their fingers in front of my face,

"Oi Kelp Head!" Thalia continuously clicked her fingers in front of my face,

"what?" I mumbled coming out of my daze, "Did you just call me Kelp Head?" I wondered as I stared at her dumbfounded. She just chuckled and hummed,

"Yeah, Nico told me that was your nickname for when you don't listen. I said what happened this morning?" She questioned. My heart rate quickened thinking that she saw me and Annabeth or knew about it, but she kept staring at the place where my cut was.

"Oh, ugh, I trashed my stang yesterday when I had my little moment. I had glass embed itself in my chest and Nico didn't get it all out so I had a bit still inside of me this morning. I got it out and went home to get my new car from my dad, Nico your bikes in the back." My mind slipped elsewhere as I saw a flash of blonde curly princess hair, bouncing out of the double doors towards the library. "I gotta go check on it and see how it's healing, I'll see you later." I flashed everyone a smile and made my way down towards the double doors.

**Sorry if this chapters a bit boring, anyway review, favourite and follow help me out a lot with the story and as an author. Thanks for reading. Arcmelos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight - Annabeth -**

What did you do that for? You have a boyfriend, Annabeth! Remember Luke?! I groaned as I sat on the bleachers at the back of the gym thinking about what happened. Why had I kissed him? It felt good, it made me feel tingly. I have never felt like that when I kissed Luke, sure it feels good, but it doesn't feel like tiny electric shocks travelling through my body. When I kissed Percy, it felt. Right. I smiled to myself slightly but then remembered his words, _It didn't happen, you have a boyfriend and I don't want to get involved with someone else's relationship, we are better off as friends. _Better off as friends. Those words kept spiralling around in my head as I thought about it. What is wrong with me, I'm starting to act like Piper, all lovey dovey and feelings. For another man! And then there is the whole matter of the knife thing. Why does a seventeen year old have a knife, a combat knife might I add, and why was I so cool about it?! But for some reason, I didn't feel scared, strangely I felt... safe, as his arms wrapped around my waist and then the kiss. That kiss. I groaned and placed my head in my hands. I Stood up after a couple of minutes, and walked to the one place where I felt safe. Besides from with Percy, the library. I walked out of the gym and through the cafeteria. A boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes caught my attention as I exited. Quickly looking away I sprinted towards the library so I could escape in the world of murder mysteries and books on mythology.

**Thalia**

I grinned to myself, I'm not sure why I'd done it, but I'm glad I had. I told Piper about how I felt towards Nico and she said to test it out. So after PE, I asked him to hang back for a second because I wanted to 'talk' to him. He agreed with a slight hesitation, and when I found that it was just us two, I kissed him. He didn't respond at first but then he started kissing back and then we were having a fully blown make out session there and then. Nico pushed me up against the wall and I could still feel his touch on my waist and his lips pressed against mine. I sighed at just thinking about it, it felt good and sort of natural, like we were meant to do it. I glanced over at him when we sat at the table in the cafeteria and he kept trying to flatten his perfect obsidian black hair. I laughed silently as I watched his flustered expression, he had looked like that for about twenty minutes. Percy kept giving us funny looks until he excused himself to check on his wound.

**Percy**

I followed her towards the library where she went towards the mythology section and sat down with a book of Greek Mythology. I approached her from behind when I heard her sniffle, was she crying?

"Hey, you okay?" I asked softly as I sat next to her. She jumped and quickly wiped her face, "Why are you crying?" I wondered. She shook her head,

"Nothing, I don't know why I am anyway." She tried for a chuckle but it came out slightly bitter,

"Look if this is about this morning, I did it for a good reason. Yeah, I liked it," I said truthfully as I turned to face her, "Although I'm not meant to," I mumbled under breath, "But you can't afford to get involved with someone like me. That's why I said it would be best to stay as friends. It hurts me to say it but, in all honesty I haven't felt like this with anyone before. Heck you were my first." I added with a light chuckle. She smiled over at me but then her face changed to one of confusion,

"What do you mean, can't afford to get involved with someone like you?" She questioned. I paused. I'd slipped up,

"Well, like Nico said yesterday, where ever we went we weren't loved and that tends to make someone bitter. My parents never saw me due to the fact that they were always working, so I kind of felt unloved, I'm new to this experience and yeah, I like it but, I just want us to stay as friends. I would just prefer it to be honest." Her grey eyes bored into mine, flicking across my face, analysing me when she finally nodded. "Friends?" I asked holding out my hand. She smiled, nodded and laughed, hugging me in the process. We both stood up and made our way back over to the cafeteria. Annabeth went in first while I went to go check on my wound. As I left I caught sight of Ethan and Luke, exiting the main building towards the car park. I trailed after them, phone in hand and listening device ready. I hid behind an old Ford Taurus, and placed in the hearing device.

"-Got the package?" Ethan asked. Luke scanned his surroundings while I took photographs on my phone of the two and a black Cadillac cavalcade with a man in the driver seat with black shades on. He had black hair and a scar that ran down one side of his face. He lifted his glasses and in the driver seat, sat, one of Kronos's brothers, Hyperion. He had piercing gold eyes like all of the Titan's at Mt. Orthys. Luke handed him the package which he nodded curtly too and handed them over a brown envelope. I took photographs of the exchange while in my spot. He pulled away and they exchanged some words in hushed tones and walked back into the main building. I followed in soon after, and sat next to Nico just as the bell wrung for next period and end of lunch. I guess I'd have to tell and show him during science.


	9. Chapter 9

**I planned on updating this sooner but my course work is taking up most of my time, as I knew it would, and my lecturer thinks its a good idea to give us one week projects and the fun topic for us are chairs. Note sarcasm. But none the less here is the update you've been waiting maybe more than week for, so without further ado.**

**Chapter Nine - Nico -**

It was currently Thursday, and it had been a month since Percy had shown me the pictures and the conversation between Hyperion, Luke and Ethan. We've all became really good friends, Thalia and I haven't really spoken about that day, minus the grins that she shoots my way causing me to get flustered. Honestly I detest these feelings, it's like I'm from the 1940's with the way I get flustered. The Agency did a shit job at removing them from us. Percy and Annabeth have been acting like best friends ever since... well I really don't know since when, I think it was after the whole outside thing together. Every time I ask him about that, he just brushes it off really quickly. Back onto the topic at hand, we were currently working out a plan to get to in on a deal. Percy and I were sitting with Luke and Ethan at the cafeteria table waiting for the others to get out of PE. We were just sitting there talking about anything and everything when Annabeth and Thalia walked through the double doors, and caught a glimpse of us. Percy and I were sitting facing them while Luke and Ethan had their backs to them and I swear their faces lit up when their eyes locked onto ours. Little weird. I know Thalia has a somewhat crush on me, but Annabeth? I shook my head slightly, I must have been imagining things. Maybe Luke turned and she caught sight of him and we didn't notice. The girls joined us, Thalia next to me and Annabeth opposite Percy, next to Luke. Grover later joined us and sat next to Thalia.

"Hey, what are we all doing this weekend, Thalia and I were going to go see a movie. Anyone else wanna join?" Annabeth asked, her eyes shimmered at the sight of Percy. What did I miss? Her gaze lingered on him a few seconds longer than any of us. Thalia must have caught it too because I could see her smirk and raise her eyebrow at her. Annabeth shrugged and went a slight shade of pink.

"No. Sounds good, what are we seeing?" Luke questioned as he wrapped an arm around Annabeth. Percy started fiddling with his phone briefly before it started to ring, he excused himself as Annabeth answered, eyeing Percy,

"Thalia and I wanted to see Dracula Untold. Nico you in?" She questioned after getting a nod from Ethan and Luke in response. I thought about it for a while, Thalia nudged my arm with her elbow to get my answer, while Grover nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yeah sure, Percy and I will be there." I nodded. Annabeth smiled and Thalia grinned as they told us all to meet them here outside the school. I nodded as I heard the faint sound of his monaro leaving the car park. We sat there chatting for a while until Ethan noticed,

"Where's Percy gone?" Everyone must have finally noticed his absence, as they looked around the Cafeteria just as the bell wrung. We stood and collected our things to go to science.

"He went home, I just heard his car leave the car park." I told them as I walked out the door with the group.

**Percy**

Well I wasn't expecting that call. The Agency just called saying that we only had a few months on this mission. 5 tops. I had already sent over the details for what we know so far and what we had seen. So we had to try and get in on it sooner or later. Then I was told by Chiron that there was a package at the house by my request. I had The Agency send over some things to help out with the whole eavesdropping gig. I had ordered some trackers to place on them, their vehicles and a small video feed camera that records their every move and deal that relays it back to The Agency. I went home to go get them only to have a black Cavalcade follow me the entire way in my rear view mirror. I eyed it curiously as I watched it weave in and out of the lanes down the motorway, I could see the driver talking into a phone and glancing at his surroundings a lot. I needed to see if it was actually following me so I switched lanes and drove down a slip road to pull out onto the main roads. Sure enough the car started following me again. I took a sharp left hander and put my foot down on the accelerator, drifting around the corner by the MET. The Cadillac started following, hot on my tail as I swerved through lanes of traffic. I handbrake turned into the middle of the junction I was at and threw open my door, quickly stepping out and opening the hatch on the back where all of the weapons were stored. I pulled out the Barrett 50. Cal and rested it on the back when I closed the lid. They started firing out of the window at me, people screaming and running frantically as cars swerving out and into the path of the car hurtling at approximately 90 mph directly at me. I shot a few bullets into the tyres, bonnet and windscreen; until I hit the driver side once, feeling little to no recoil as the gun rocked against my shoulder, hitting the driver square in the head. Blood splattered the windscreen and the car swerved to the right, then to the left, and rolled towards me. I quickly jumped into the car and started to drive off just as the flaming wreckage hit the rear of the car and took me with it.

**By the way I won't be updating most of these very often now, only during half term or when I can so I'm going to scrap the whole update on Thursday's and Friday's for Internet Dating, and update whenever.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm still here, don't worry although you are all going to kill me for starting another story while two are on the go... Still check it out, its called Soul Suspect (WIP title) it is based on The Crew plot but I changed things around for the plot with a gang take-over. Anyway I have left the cliff hanger for too long.**

**Chapter Ten - Nico**

a wail of sirens brought me out of my thoughts as I was on my way to Science with the girls. I looked out of the main gates to see ambulances and unmarked dodge chargers and NYPD police cars driving towards the general direction of the safe house. My eyes widened as I sprinted towards my bike and kick started it leaving the two girls with confused looks on their faces. I screeched through the main gate as I followed closely behind to the NYPD cars and swerved through them all. I was told to pull over multiple times but I sped to the front, dangerous thing to do yes, but I needed to get up to the FBI chargers, our government ally. I slowed down with the front of the pack until we came to see two flaming wreckages. One a big bulky burnt out Cadillac and the other. I held my breath and my eyes widened at the sight of the flaming wreck of Percy's monaro. I slowed to a halt and swung my leg around the bike to hop off when all the NYPD Yelled,

"FREEZE, PUT YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD AND TURN AROUND AND LAY ON THE GROUND." I rolled my eyes at that and hopped off my bike as I yelled,

"I'M AGENT THIRTEEN FOR THE OLYMPIANS, STAND DOWN." I moved my leather jacket to show my belt with my badge hidden as the buckle, again dangerous yes, but most people believe it to be just a belt buckle. The FBI waved them down and the NYPD obeyed and dropped their weapons. I stalked over to the monaro and looked inside. Empty. I let out a sigh of relief only to realise that he wasn't anywhere in sight. There was gun fire coming from down one of the streets and everyone raised their weapons and advanced. I sprinted back to my bike and pulled out my Stygian iron plated M1911 and combat knife from its holster and advanced to the front of the pack where I led the group into a warehouse. More gun fire was heard from inside, fully automatic machine guns and a deep blasting sound from a certain persons desert eagle.

"Stay out here, cover all exits and don't shoot unless they are hostile." I told everyone as I advanced into the building alone. As I entered I was met by eerie silence and no sounds what so ever. _Was it a decoy, a trap or trick? _I thought to myself as I scanned my surroundings. I looked up high on the crates and cat walks along with the ground and behind. There was a bump from one of the crates and advanced cautiously, gun cocked and at the ready. I swung around the corner and pointed the muzzle into a familiar face.

**So tempted to end it here and annoy the crap out of you all but I'm not that mean.**

"Thalia, Annabeth? What the hell are you doing here?!" I whisper-yelled at them as they stared, stunned and scared at my gun pointed in their faces. I lowered the gun slightly and Thalia swallowed thickly, you could see her throat bob as she swallowed saliva, bile? and was breathing heavily.

"uhmm..." Thalia tried to form a coherent sentence and was about say something until Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs,

"NICO." BANG. There was a gunshot from behind.

**Now I'm mean. I know this is shorter than expected but I had to get this out of the way seen as it has been way to long. Anyway, check out Soul suspect, let me know what you think and Internet Dating will be updated soon. After the dinner date I'm going to fast forward to a week before the British GP so I can get the meeting the family thing out of the way. This will be updated on Wednesday. You have my word! Arcmelos.**


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

_"Stay out here, cover all exits and don't shoot unless they are hostile." I told everyone as I advanced into the building alone. As I entered I was met by eerie silence and no sounds what so ever. Was it a decoy, a trap or trick? I thought to myself as I scanned my surroundings. I looked up high on the crates and cat walks along with the ground and behind. There was a bump from one of the crates and advanced cautiously, gun cocked and at the ready. I swung around the corner and pointed the muzzle into a familiar face._

_"Thalia, Annabeth? What the hell are you doing here?!" I whisper-yelled at them as they stared, stunned and scared at my gun pointed in their faces. I lowered the gun slightly and Thalia swallowed thickly, you could see her throat bob as she swallowed saliva, bile? and was breathing heavily._

_"uhmm..." Thalia tried to form a coherent sentence and was about say something until Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs,_

_"NICO." BANG. There was a gunshot from behind._

**_Fuck sake, I just deleted everything and can't get it back because I refreshed the page, this is going to be really crap now._**

**_Nico_**

I stared wide eyed at Thalia as they both were crying, clutching their mouths. I turned to see a person standing there and looked at the blood seeping through his jacket as he collapsed to the floor. Behind him stood Percy with a smoking tipped Barrett 50 cal. looking around for any more people to shoot. He looked beaten up and bloody as he raised the gun so that it was point at the ceiling. He only seemed to notice the girls for the first time to,

"Shit." He muttered, "Shit. Shit. Shit. Urm, well I think the cats out of the bag now." He chuckled without humour. He sighed and then produced a walkie talkie, "Stand down, two agents and two civilians heading out of the door. Need clean up team immediately." He guided them out of the door as the FBI came in scanning the surroundings for evidence.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Annabeth mumbled as she looked at the ceiling and started taking deep breaths. Percy put his hand on her shoulder but she just shrugged it off. He looked hurt on the matter but walked briskly out of the door with us in tow. We stopped outside where my bike was and moved it into the car park, a couple blocks away, medics coming over to check on us all but we waved them off, Percy in particular as he was limping. We stopped the bike next to a ford focus ST and Thalia unlocked it, Annabeth sitting in the back of the passenger seat, with Thalia in front in the driver. They looked at us expectantly and we both sighed and took a seat on my bike, Percy electing to lean on the bikes handles.

"So I guess we start from when we were born?" I questioned, aiming it at Percy. He nodded his head and looked at Annabeth who averted her gaze from him to the floor. Another flash of hurt crossed his features and then they hardened like every time he shuts out emotion. I sighed and looked back at the girls, "It started when we were born. We weren't born as normal people, we were born to be raised as agents. We are a part of a secret organisation who which shall not be named, but under these circumstances we will call it The Agency. So when we were born, we were used as test subjects for a new type of agents who can regenerate slight wounds and aren't meant to feel any emotions. For instance, remorse, compassion. Love. These things were brainwashed out of us so we could be a new breed of soldiers." Percy spoke up for the first time, to elaborate on what I just said.

"We aren't meant to feel pain but we can, little doses of it, so we were like the first two to be tested on, we are like the first prototype for a computer, you test it out, note the bugs and improve it on the next batch. This was why we tried to distance ourselves from you both, we can't afford to get you involved with what we do." Percy explained. I looked at their faces to see that they were morphed into those of disgust.

"That's awful!" Annabeth exclaimed. They both took sympathetic looks at us, the first time they met our faces.

"What we are here for is that there are people at Goode who work for Kronos, the most feared drug lord in the whole of the US. The plan is to get in on the act with them and climb in the ranks to defeat Kronos once and for all." Their eyes widened as Percy told them this. "The people we are tracking are-" There was an explosion that came from behind, from the warehouse. "Shit." Percy mumbled, "Get to this address and stay there until we come find you, we're going to have to take you guys into protection, you know too much."

**Percy**

I watched as the woman I love drive off down the road towards the safehouse as we set up a perimeter of what was left of the forces gathered. Yes that's right. I said it, well thought it, and she probably doesn't even like me back due to having lied to her for a good month about my life on the side, then again I don't think it's going to go down well with her and Luke when she finds out who he is. And by the distant look on Nico's face I'm going to say he feels the same way. We were both brought out of our thoughts by a thunderous noise, a charge of Cavalcades, heading straight towards us. I counted at least six and we all open fired on the vehicles. The first one ploughed through the field of cars blocking the road as they rampaged towards us. Nico and I opened up most of our magazines on the windows of the driver and managed to take out the first three before running out of mags. We took out the back up weapons under Nico's seat as they continued their assault. We grabbed two military grade MP5K stashed on the side and under the seat and loaded the weapons. We began to fire upon the next two cars, the wheels, lights, driver side windscreen and dealt with the last one. The car charged past the rest of the blockade and toward the safe house. My eyes widened in shock as Nico and I looked at each other before breaking out into a run towards his bike and a car that will keep up for me.


	12. AN

**This is just an authors note to say I'm not dead and an update on where I've been. I won't be updating until Christmas for Internet Dating, The Agency or Soul Suspect. The reason for this is that I have a ton of coursework due in for the end of two projects, one is due tomorrow and the other is on the 14th, I need to focus on these but as soon as they are finished I will do a mass upload of all three stories so I can get you all off of the cliff hanger on The Agency, the dinner with Percy's parents in Internet dating. And FYI there is going to be a big thing happening in that soon so, just a heads up. Also if you haven't read any of the mentioned, check them out. Then there is the fact I can finally continue with Soul Suspect. **

**This is just a big thank you to you all for the support you have given me, I mean for a start I stumbled across this website by sheer boredom but after reading some of the fan fics, I felt like I had to give it a go myself and I must admit my first stories were pretty crap, seriously don't read them I just keep them as a reminder of how much I've improved, but I started writing out internet dating along the way to help out with it and I have came along way since then, so thank you for all the support with my stories. I mean, I know 14 reviews, 31 favourites and 45 followers aren't a lot, apart from the views. Wow, but to me they are compared to the big fat zeros. So thanks for sticking with me all through out and I will see you all with maybe two, three chapters for each story when I have completed my coursework. **

**Arcmelos. **


End file.
